1. Field of the Inventions
This application relates generally to skin treatment, and more specifically, to apparatuses, systems and methods for treating a person's skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abrasion of the outer layer or epidermis of the skin is desirable to smooth or blend scars, blemishes or other skin conditions that may be caused by, for example, sun exposure, acne, other skin disorders, aging and/or the like. Standard techniques used to abrade the skin have generally been separated into two fields that are commonly referred to as dermabrasion and microdermabrasion. In both techniques, portions of the epidermis (e.g., the stratum corneum) are removed. As part of its normal regeneration function, the body then replaces the lost skin cells, resulting in a new outer layer of skin. Additionally, despite the mild edema and erythema associated with the procedures, the skin eventually looks and feels smoother than prior to the treatment because of the new outer layer of skin.
Dermabrasion generally refers to a procedure in which the outer surface of the skin is removed due to mechanical rubbing by a handpiece with an abrasive element that is often in the form of a burr, wheel, disc or the like. This process tends to be messy and painful, sometimes necessitating the administration of a local anesthetic to the person being treated. In general, dermabrasion leaves the skin red and raw-looking. The removed skin can take several months to regrow and heal. Recent efforts have led to the use of lasers instead of abrasive elements, resulting in less bleeding. However, the pain and messiness of such procedures normally remain.
Efforts have been made to decrease the mess caused by the process waste, such as, for example, removed skin, blood, other debris and the like, by adding a suction element. As the process waste is drawn into the suction opening, skin that has not been removed is also pulled against the grit surrounding the suction opening, so the procedure remains relatively messy due to the abrasion that takes place outside of the handpiece by the grit.
In general, microdermabrasion refers generally to a procedure in which the surface of the skin is removed by mechanical rubbing using a handpiece that can discharge a stream of sand or grit. For example, a handpiece can be used to direct a fluid containing crystals of aluminum oxide, sodium chloride and/or sodium bicarbonate. The velocity and momentum of the grit helps wear away cell layers of the skin with each pass of the handpiece. Alternatively, new “crystal-free” microdermabrasion techniques utilize a diamond-tipped handpiece without a stream of grit.
Efforts to add a suction element have been more successful in microdermabrasion than in dermabrasion, because the handpiece applying the stream of grit is more controllable to a localized area. That is, as the removed skin is drawn into the suction opening, skin that has not been removed is also pulled towards the handpiece where it is treated with the grit stream, allowing for simultaneous local treatment and suction.
Microdermabrasion typically removes moisture from the skin. Thus, the procedure is generally followed by the application of moisturizing creams, other agents and/or other materials. However, similar to topical application of moisturizing creams prior to microdermabrasion, the moisturizing elements only work as deep as the active ingredients can passively migrate through the remaining epidermis.